West Tower Hall
This is for student-led interaction roleplays from the West Tower Hall, which is quite the popular place in Helion. Archives Archive One (Terik and Emily...closed) Archive Two (Percy and Arabella...closed) Archive Three (Alexandra and Percy...closed) Roleplay Archive One Terik and Emily 'EMILY--'''She was walking fast, books clutched in her hands. She was barely looking where she was going when she ran into a kid with dirty blond hair. Her books fell, and she blushed. "S-sorry." '''TERIK--'''Terik looked up at her and bit his lip. "No problem." He crouched down and picked up one of her books and placed it in her hands. "Watch where you're going next time." '''EMILY--'''Emily nodded and walked the rest of the way down the hall, and she couldn't help herself from smiling. Archive Two THIS ROLEPLAY IS A WIP Percy and Arabella '''PERCY--'''Percy leaned against a wall, watching the students filter into the hall as they walked toward class. He knew he should be doing the same since he had Potions in five minutes, but he decided to stay for a few more minutes. Percy scoped out the remaining students, but much to his dismay, Terik Nocktern was no where to be found in the hall. Percy was going to try another tactic later that day to find the child, but his thoughts were stopped when he saw a girl who seemed to be lost. "So..." Percy said. "You're the new girl, right? Arabella, is it?" '''ARABELLA—'Arabella struggled to find her voice to respond to this inquisitive student. She finally managed to choke out a mumble, “Yeah, I’m new here.” She continued to look down at her shoes and wasn’t sure if this boy had even heard her answer. 'PERCY--'''Percy walked over to her. "What was that, miss? I couldn't hear you." '''ARABELLA--'“I’m sorry”, said Arabella. “I’m new here. My name is Arabella and I’m kind of lost. I’m not sure where to go. It’s my first day.” 'PERCY--'"Nah, it's fine. Anyway, welcome to Helion. I'm Percy Diadem. If you ever need any help getting around, you can just ask me." Percy walked a step closer to her and outstretched his hand for her to shake it, 'ARABELLA—'Arabella timidly stretched out her hand to shake Percy’s hand. She relaxed as she realized she may have met her first friend at Helion. She wasn’t all alone anymore. “Thank you, Percy. It’s nice to know I have someone I can ask for help.” 'PERCY--'''Percy smiled. "Of course, Arabella. You know, that's a pretty name. So...where is it you're trying to get to?" '''ARABELLA—"'I’m Level One and I have a lot of catching up to do. My first class that I’m heading to right now is Wizardry 101-Spells." 'PERCY--'"Oh, okay. Nice. Uh, it's been a while since I've been to that class..." Percy pondered for a second the best route. "So, go down that hall, third classroom on your right. And, you might want to run. Class starts in about 30 seconds." 'ARABELLA-'”Thanks!” said Arabella. Then she started to run in the direction Percy had pointed. She was excited now to begin her adventure in mastering the next 7 levels to catch up to Willamina and be at the level she should be at for her age. 'PERCY--'''Percy watched as the adorable girl ran down the hall. He smiled. "You're welcome!" he called. He had just earned HIS first decent friend here. ''Maybe, just maybe, he thought. School wasn't so bad after all. Archive Three 'ALEXANDRA--'''Alexandra walked down the halls, glancing at the kids who were sitting on the benches. They were all staring at her. She kept her head down and walked faster. Only when she saw Percy ahead of her did she slow down. She walked beside him, and he didn't seem to notice her. "Percy..." '''PERCY--'''Percy was very caught up in thought about what was going on with Cameron that he didn't even notice the girl at first. When he turned, he saw Alexandra. That pretty redhead. "Uh...hi, Alexa." '''ALEXANDRA--'"Hi, Percy." she said, gathering her confidence. "Are you taking anyone to the dance?" 'PERCY--'''Now Percy was intrigued. "Not yet." '''ALEXANDRA--'"Well, I was...uh...well," Alexandra said, hating herself for stammering. "Do you want to go with me?" 'PERCY--'''Percy stopped and almost fell over. He turned, his eyes wide. No one had ever asked him to a dance before. "You mean, you want to go with me? Like, me?" Percy looked around, but there were no more people named Percy around. She must be talking to him. '''ALEXANDRA--'"Uh, yeah, Percy," Alexandra said. "So...what do you think?" Her eyes pleaded into a shade of purple. '''PERCY--'''Percy looped his arm through hers. "I'd be delighted to go with you." Category:Roleplay Category:Helion Category:Helion Hall